


Упрямство, достойное восхищения

by CathrineBush



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Banter, Daddy Kink, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female James Bond, Foot Fetish, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: Эстетический оргазм и болезненное напряжение в паху. Именно так Гарет охарактеризует происходящее, если кто-то попросит дать описание.
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Упрямство, достойное восхищения

Личный телефон Гарета вибрирует в ящике стола, отвлекая его от документов, подготовленных Таннером. 

Гарет откладывает бумаги в сторону — все равно буквы давно перестали складываться в слова, а значит, пора сделать перерыв. Он разминает затекшие плечи и лезет за телефоном, в котором, скорее всего, ждет очередной отчет Бонд.

Обычно ему нравится быть правым, но он не уверен, что сегодня у него есть моральные силы даже на легкое торжество. 

Вместо текста Бонд присылает свое фото. Гарет разглядывает ее сегодняшний наряд: простую белую блузку и такую же простую черную юбку, — и думает, что даже от ее вида у него сбивается дыхание.

Она растягивает губы в насмешливой улыбке, хотя глаза остаются серьезными.

Гарет беспомощно вздыхает и отправляет короткое «да» в ответ. Телефон почти мгновенно вибрирует от нового сообщения. В этот раз фото сопровождается короткой припиской: «Уверены, сэр?»

Теперь в кадре только ее ноги, будто она действительно думает, что прошлого фото недостаточно. 

Гарет все еще не понимает, почему не откладывает телефон в сторону, а послушно разглядывает изящные щиколотки, аккуратные коленки и бедро, выглядывающее из разреза той самой простой черной юбки. Ему не надо гадать, ради чего было прислано фото. Все довольно прозрачно — как и кружево чулок, резинку которых он видит, вглядываясь в разрез и задранный подол.

«Это уже перебор, Бонд».

Следующее сообщение приходит через десять минут. Бонд с довольной улыбкой салютует ему бокалом с мартини, наверняка разбавленным водкой, на ней та же одежда. В кадр даже попадает злосчастный разрез на юбке. А значит, и бедро Бонд.

Гарет откладывает телефон в сторону. Он давно жалеет о том случае, когда должен был идти на прием в министерство вместе с Бонд и настолько был впечатлен откровенностью ее наряда, что попытался запретить ей покидать офис. «Запретить» и «Бонд» вообще никогда не должны стоять в одном предложении, потому что тот их скандал в итоге закончился его полным поражением. А Бонд теперь насмешливо высылает ему «отчеты» со своими фото — словно он без этого не знает, в каком виде ей удобнее получать информацию для миссий. 

Иногда кажется, что она получает особенное удовольствие, когда его ханжество все же берет верх и он не сдерживается в комментариях. А Гарет, к сожалению, пока еще не выработал иммунитет к ее играм. 

Нужно работать дальше, но сосредоточиться на документах еще сложнее, чем прежде.

***

В следующий раз сообщение Бонд будит его в три часа ночи. Или утра — все зависит от точки зрения.

Точка зрения Гарета: одного часа сна недостаточно, чтобы желание убивать угасло.

Ее спасает только то, что она сейчас в Сантьяго. 

Гарет не знает, зачем продолжает играть в эту игру, но все равно устало растирает лицо ладонями и берет телефон в руки. В секретном чате с таймером удаления сообщений ждет фото, от которого с Гарета слетает последняя сонливость.

Бонд стоит у зеркала в подпоясанном плаще, в вырезе которого виднеется кружево. Гарет не уверен, что это платье. Если говорить откровенно, Гарет почти уверен, что это комплект белья. 

Он смотрит на фото, пока оно не удаляется по таймеру. Пальцы не с первого раза попадают по кнопкам, но все же набирают скупое:

«Вы должны работать, Бонд». 

Она печатает ответ тут же, Гарет видит уведомление мессенджера. 

«Англия может мной гордиться, сэр». 

На новом фото Бонд стоит рядом с подвешенным на цепях мужчиной, у которого завязаны глаза. В руке она держит хлыст и улыбается в камеру. Гарет смотрит на изящное белье и думает, что рубиновый цвет прекрасно подходит к ее тону кожи. 

Он старается абстрагироваться. Это просто игра, в которой Бонд постоянно заставляет его чувствовать себя ханжой. Но почему тогда с каждым разом ему все сложнее помнить, что она его агент? Что Бонд не знает, когда надо остановиться, а значит, останавливаться должен он. А главное — что на самом деле все его слова для нее пустой звук. 

Сложно помнить, но Гарет искренне старается. 

К сожалению, воспоминание о сосках Бонд, просвечивающих сквозь тонкое кружево, навсегда останется при нем.

***

Из-за резкой смены погоды голова у Гарета просто раскалывается. Он давит пальцем на точку рядом с переносицей так, что боль концентрируется именно в ней. Перед глазами вспыхивают яркие круги, и он ждет, пока зрение не придет в норму.

Только тогда снова поворачивается к столу и выбирает, с какой стопки документов продолжить. С той, где срок ответа вышел вчера, или с той, где все станет плохо завтра?

Бонд входит в кабинет без стука — пользуется тем, что Манипенни уже ушла из приемной, и никто не может ее остановить.

Головная боль Гарета разрастается с каждым шагом Бонд, и ему мучительно хочется скривиться, но он держит себя в руках. Он помнит, что сегодня запланирован благотворительный ужин, на который Бонд идет. Он видит единственный плюс: его там никто не ждет.

Гарет сжимает ручку в пальцах и разглядывает наряд Бонд, заранее тоскуя о собственных нервных клетках, которые вот-вот должны погибнуть из-за очередного спора с Бонд. Хотя на первый взгляд все вполне пристойно. Черное платье-футляр, без декольте, — и Гарет только на долю мгновения позволяет себе расстроиться по этому поводу.

Бонд садится в кресло, изящно закинув ногу на ногу. Подол платья открывает кусочек красивого бедра. Гарет не опускает взгляда и за это гордится собой. Хотя кончики пальцев зудят — так сильно хочется коснуться ее. Снять туфлю, надавить большим пальцем на свод стопы, погладить щиколотку, скользнуть ладонью по икре…

— Все в порядке, сэр? — Бонд вежливо улыбается и смотрит на него понимающе. Гарет сглатывает и все же опускает взгляд на бумаги, разложенные перед ним.

Ему нужна всего одна секунда, но Бонд, конечно, не столь милосердна, чтобы дать ему время.

— Решила, что не стану вас отвлекать по телефону. — Она стряхивает невидимую пылинку с плеча. — Отвлекать лично гораздо веселее.

Гарет вздыхает смиренно и думает, что в прошлой жизни определенно кого-то убил. Возможно, младенца. Иначе почему в этой он вынужден так страдать? Он определенно не успел нагрешить настолько.

Он смотрит на часы.

— Разве вы не должны быть уже на приеме? — Гарет надеется, что его голос не звучит так обреченно, как кажется ему самому. 

Бонд качает ногой и смотрит на него внимательно. Гарет уверен: в ее взгляде скрытая жалость, потому что они оба прекрасно знают правила этой игры.

Бонд провоцирует, Гарет — ведется на ее провокацию. На первый взгляд, оба они получают от процесса удовольствие, но для Гарета это переходит границу. Только он не знает, сможет ли прекратить. И хочет ли вообще прекращать.

— Могу позволить себе опоздать, сэр. Это же не рядовая миссия. — Бонд снова улыбается и заправляет за ухо прядь волос.

Ей ужасно идет это асимметричное каре. Хотя кого Гарет обманывает — ей идет _все_. Когда-нибудь ради эксперимента он отправит ее на миссию в мусорном мешке, но и тогда она будет выглядеть сногсшибательно, он уверен.

— Если это все, что вы хотели... — Гарет делает многозначительную паузу и смотрит на нее. 

— О, точно, вы же так ужасно заняты. — Она встает и улыбается. — Не засиживайтесь, сэр, — тянет Бонд мягко. 

Гарет успевает выдохнуть облегченно и подумать о том, что все прошло относительно спокойно, когда Бонд поворачивается к нему спиной. Он захлебывается воздухом при виде выреза, доходящего до ложбинки между ягодиц. 

Он роняет ручку на стол и старается взять себя в руки, особенно когда ловит ее взгляд через плечо. 

— Бонд, нет. 

— Бонд, да. — Дерзко усмехается она и игриво разглаживает платье по бедрам, отчего ткань сползает еще на сантиметр ниже. 

У Гарета кровь грохочет в висках. Будет максимально неловко получить сердечный приступ сейчас, а не во время очередной миссии с вышедшей из-под контроля Бонд. 

Разозлившись на себя, Гарет хмурится и встает из-за стола. 

— Вы не можете пойти на раут в таком виде, это совершенно неприемлемо. — Он цепко осматривает Бонд, а та скучающе присаживается на подлокотник кресла, эффектно выставив ногу вперед. 

— Почему же? — Бонд недоуменно хлопает ресницами, но Гарет ни на секунду не верит ей. 

— Вы прекрасно знаете сами, — цедит он, игнорируя ее невинный взгляд. — Да вы даже не сможете подняться в зал от гардероба. 

Гарет отворачивается от нее и подходит к бару, наливая мартини для Бонд. Хочет налить себе порцию коньяка, но в итоге отходит, держа в руке только один бокал. 

Бонд принимает мартини с благодарной улыбкой, но сейчас Гарет не понимает, играет она или нет. Ему же одновременно хочется и накинуть ей на плечи свой пиджак, и снять с нее это чертово платье и сжечь.

— Вы же знаете, что я могу за себя постоять? — Бонд смотрит на него лукаво и делает небольшой глоток мартини, на мгновение зажмурившись от удовольствия. 

Гарет с легкой досадой пытается подобрать слова, потому что ему становится дурно, стоит представить, как Бонд в таком виде появляется на пороге благотворительного вечера. Как сначала никто не обращает на нее особого внимания, а потом каждый мужчина в зале захочет к ней _прикоснуться_. 

— Нельзя ломать руки всем, кто захочет их протянуть к вам. Вообще не стоит привлекать внимание к своим навыкам. Я был уверен, что вы это прекрасно понимаете. — Кажется, у него даже получается оправдать собственную эмоциональную реакцию. Спасибо привычке Бонд — каждая ее операция проходит не по плану, и все прекрасно знают, кто в этом виноват. 

Бонд никогда не любила говорить о своих ошибках. Гарету приятно видеть, как она раздраженно щурится, но потом расслабленно ведет пальцем по спинке кресла, привлекая внимание к своему маникюру в цвет губной помады. И так Гарет снова переключается на мысли о губах Бонд. 

Он совершенно безнадежен. 

— При всем уважении, сэр, вы не вправе указывать мне, как одеваться на мероприятия, не связанные с работой МИ-6. — Бонд сладко улыбается, и Гарет честно понимает, что не должен так реагировать, но контролировать собственное тело не так легко. 

У него нет ни единого шанса перед Бонд. Он чувствует волну горячего возбуждения в паху и недовольно сжимает губы. В нем включается та часть, которая отвечает за брюзжание: навык, отточенный годами работы с Бонд. 

— Я ваш руководитель, Бонд. 

— Но не мой отец. И даже ему бы я не позволила выбирать, в какой одежде и куда мне ходить, — твердо отвечает Бонд и допивает мартини в один глоток. 

Она протягивает ему бокал, и Гарет случайно задевает ее пальцы, когда забирает его. 

— Видно, что вам не хватило отцовского воспитания, — задумчиво произносит он и ловит внимательный взгляд Бонд. 

— Считаете себя гораздо умнее? Только не просите называть вас папочкой, сэр, — фыркает она, а Гарет изумленно выгибает брови и чувствует, что совершенно теряет контроль над ходом их беседы. 

А еще над своим лицом, потому что чувствует, как краснеет. Гарет не знает, оказывался ли он в ситуациях хуже этой. 

Если не брать в расчет пленение террористами, конечно. И пытки. 

— Вы несете чушь, — цедит Гарет, но Бонд смотрит на него с веселым изумлением. 

— При всем моем уважении, сэр, такого даже я не ожидала. Не думала, что вы из… этих. — Она снова заправляет волосы за ухо, но теперь жест выглядит как попытка скрыть неловкость. 

Гарету хочется открыть окно и подышать чистым воздухом, а еще громко выругаться, но он стискивает зубы, прежде чем рявкнуть. 

— Вы забываетесь, Бонд. Займитесь своей работой. И ради всего святого, переоденьтесь наконец, — в сердцах бросает Гарет, и удивительно, но Бонд с ним не спорит, а молча выходит из кабинета, посмотрев на него через плечо напоследок. 

Гарет максимально не понимает, почему так нелепо отреагировал на глупую шутку Бонд. И думать об этом он отказывается. Гораздо лучше и продуктивнее сосредоточиться на работе. В принципе, у него даже получается, просто с небольшими перерывами. 

Через два часа на его рабочую почту валится несколько возмущенных писем, суть которых сводится к одному: Бонд все же пошла на вечер в этом убийственном платье.

***

Гарет не знает, что он ненавидит больше: находиться в подвешенном состоянии или находиться в подвешенном состоянии.

Бонд кружит вокруг как акула, почуявшая кровь в воде. Его кровь. 

И каждый раз, стоит ему вспомнить случившееся, он неловко и отвратительно краснеет, будто снова оказывается в Итоне. 

Он ждет. Ждет, когда Бонд отпустит хотя бы одно замечание по поводу, или назовет его _так_. Ждет, когда Манипенни или Таннер заметят, как он напрягается каждый раз в присутствии Бонд. Ждет, когда же наконец станет понятно: жив он или мертв. Чувствовать себя котом Шредингера крайне неприятно.

Но Бонд молчит. А потом отправляется на Кубу и присылает Гарету фотографии в ослепительно красивом легком платье. У него перехватывает дыхание, пока он разглядывает Бонд с этим ее контрастом загорелой кожи и белой ткани. И даже не так сильно злится из-за сообщения в три часа утра — ровно до тех пор пока не читает подпись к фото. 

«Веду себя как хорошая девочка. Надеюсь, вы довольны, папочка?» 

Впервые за все время Гарет игнорирует сообщение Бонд, хоть и сосредоточенно разглядывает фото, пока оно не удаляется по таймеру. 

Будь Бонд сейчас рядом, он вполне мог ее придушить. Или раздеть, заткнуть ее рот и… 

Гарет замирает, представляя, какая Бонд наощупь.

***

Рождественская вечеринка в МИ-6 довольно скромна по общепринятым нормам, но важна для поддержания приятной атмосферы в коллективе. Гарет не жалеет об ее организации, даже когда понимает, что Бонд в этом году сможет присутствовать.

В прошлом году она лежала в больнице с сотрясением мозга, и они по очереди ходили ее развлекать, пока лечащий врач не выставил Бонд и из палаты, и из больницы. Гарет знает, что Бонд, стоило ей прийти в себя, принялась флиртовать с каждым, кто к ней заглядывал. Но сам он в основном приходил ночью. 

Так было гораздо проще: ему не приходилось сдвигать встречи, на которых ему полагалось присутствовать; он спокойно продолжал работать, если — а в основном так и было, — Бонд спала. А самое главное: тогда Бонд молчала.

Сейчас, стоя у барной стойки арендованного на вечер паба недалеко от их штаб-квартиры, Гарет малодушно думает о побеге в свою квартиру, но не успевает, услышав за спиной приветственные крики.

Сегодня Бонд появляется на празднике без предварительных фото-издевательств. Для Гарета это приятное разнообразие с одной стороны и серьезный удар — с другой. Просто потому что он никак не мог морально подготовиться к ее виду.

Она, конечно же, выглядит идеально. В идеальном платье, с идеальными прической и макияжем, с идеальной улыбкой. Гарет упорно не понимает, почему только ему хочется поморщиться от острого укола боли в сердце, когда Бонд заигрывает с барменом в двух метрах от него, а все остальные только смеются, стоит ей заказать сет шотов с клюквенным соком и водкой.

Гарет, конечно же, улыбается и салютует коллегам бокалом с темным гиннессом. Кью неловко приобнимает Ив, а та хохочет, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. Гарет смотрит на них, словно на детей, которых у него нет. И только Бонд — всегда она — вызывает совершенно другие желания. Весьма более приземленные и неприемлемые.

Он пьет пиво, болтает с Джаредом — из техотдела, — смеется его шуткам, а сам украдкой наблюдает за Бонд. Это почти смешно, как Гарет старается не попасться, но никто, кажется, не замечает, а значит он все еще неплох. 

Именно так он думает до тех пор, пока Бонд не подходит к нему сама, вжимаясь грудью в плечо. Гарет смотрит на нее и думает, что она совершенно трезва, хоть и пытается выглядеть пьяной. Она облизывает губы слишком часто, нелепо смеется, прикрывая рот ладонью, словно ее улыбка не _очаровательна_ , и цепляется пальцами за него так, будто едва может стоять на ногах.

Гарет вежливо придерживает ее за плечи и смотрит, как он надеется, бесстрастно.

— Добрый вечер. — Голос у Бонд хрипловатый, у Гарета от него по позвоночнику проходит волна дрожи. — Надеюсь, вас все устраивает, папочка, сэр? — Она растягивает губы в усмешке и смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век. 

Вздохнув, Гарет почти с сожалением отцепляет ее пальцы от себя и разворачивается лицом к залу, разглядывая своих подчиненных, разбившихся на группы. Никто не обращает на них внимания, но Гарет не вчера родился и понимает — всегда есть тот, кто следит, кто читает по губам, кто собирает каждый факт — а вдруг пригодится. Тем более настолько скандальный.

— Не перегибайте, Бонд, — тихо говорит он и переводит взгляд на одну из плазм, на которой сейчас беззвучно включена трансляция старого хоккейного матча. 

— Почему нет? — легкомысленно отвечает она и подхватывает свой бокал с мартини и водкой, осторожно болтая содержимое. — Праздник, а вы такой суровый. Скоро люди начнут думать, что вы совсем не умеете улыбаться. — Она смотрит теперь на ту же плазму, что и Гарет, но он все равно ощущает ее внимание, и дело даже не в том, что она все еще прижимается к нему, только теперь не грудью, а плечом.

— Это корпоративная вечеринка, Бонд, а не студенческая тусовка с пив-понгом, — с досадой говорит Гарет, правда, все равно послушно улыбается. Не ей, но это и не важно.

Он совершенно безнадежен.

— Опуская тот факт, что вы знаете о пив-понге, неужели вам совсем не хочется расслабиться? Я готова вам помочь. 

От прозвучавшего в ее голосе многозначительного обещания Гарету хочется зажмуриться, но он неотрывно следит за шайбой на экране и кажется, напрочь забывает английский язык. Как и французский, и немецкий, и даже те несколько фраз на итальянском, что держались в его голове до последнего времени.

— Я расслаблюсь, когда вы перестанете издеваться надо мной, Бонд.

И Гарет даже гордится собой, потому что он звучит лишь слегка раздосадованным. Бонд же, к ее чести, не делает непонимающий вид и смотрит на него, лукаво улыбаясь. Гарет видит это краем глаза.

— Но сэр, вы же сами попросили называть вас папочкой. Я бы никогда не посмела, вы же знаете! 

Прикрыв глаза, Гарет пытается считать до десяти, чтобы не придушить ее прямо сейчас, но не чувствует в себе достаточно сдержанности и спокойствия. Да и досчитать получается только до пяти.

— Нет, Бонд. Я не просил. И мы оба это знаем. И если вы действительно хотите, чтобы я расслабился и отдохнул среди своих коллег, то просто оставьте меня в покое. — Он специально говорит с ней откровенно, честно и максимально безразлично, надеясь на ее сознательность, но Бонд только щурится на мгновение, а потом дергает плечом. 

Ответа от нее он не дожидается и уходит, подхватив со своего стула пальто.

На улице уже давно темно, только тускло горят фонари. Гарет накидывает на плечи пальто и неловко вытягивает из кармана пачку сигарет с зажигалкой.

В пабе хорошая звукоизоляция — из-за закрытой двери Гарет не слышит шума вечеринки. Тишину нарушают редко проезжающие мимо машины да шаги еще более редких прохожих. 

Он зябко кутается в пальто и прячет руку в карман брюк. Низкие тучи сияют в свете города — выглядит довольно мрачно, и Гарет разглядывает небо, делая глубокие затяжки и выдыхая горький табачный дым.

Он не оборачивается, когда слышит, как открывается дверь в паб, выпуская несколько тактов громкой музыки изнутри и шум голосов. 

— Я даже не знала, что вы курите, — задумчиво произносит Бонд, а Гарет вздыхает и чуть поворачивается к ней.

Из небольшого клатча она достает портсигар, а из него — самокрутку и крошечный мундштук.

Гарет молча разглядывает, как Бонд привычным движением вставляет самокрутку в мундштук, зажимает его губами, прячет портсигар в клатч, достает зажигалку, прикуривает — и все это с такой элегантной сосредоточенностью, что он выдыхает, когда и Бонд с наслаждением выпускает дым, сделав глубокую затяжку.

Ее губы туго сжимаются на мундштуке, когда она вдыхает, при этом она сжимает его между средним и указательным пальцами и щурится, глядя на поднимающийся дым. Гарет почти уверен, что табак у нее крепче, чем в его собственных покупных сигаретах.

— Могу сказать то же самое и о вас, — криво улыбается Гарет и ловит ответную усмешку.

— Ну, знаете, я хотя бы не прошу называть меня… — Бонд игнорирует его укоризненный взгляд и заканчивает, вкладывая в слово гораздо больше чувственности, чем обычно. — Папочкой.

— Черт возьми, Бонд. — Гарет выдыхает разочарованно и почти отворачивается от нее, но прежде замечает, как она вздрагивает от порывов холодного и влажного ветра. — МИ-6 не будет платить, если вы заболеете воспалением легких, — говорит он со вздохом и стягивает с плеч свое пальто. 

Удивительно, но Бонд не сопротивляется и позволяет накинуть его на себя. Видимо, действительно замерзла. Гарет снова смотрит в небо и краем глаза замечает, как Бонд прячет нос в воротнике его пальто, вдыхая аромат его одеколона.

— Всегда знала, что вы спрячетесь в кусты при первой же проблеме, — фыркает Бонд независимо и задирает нос так высоко, что Гарет несколько прекрасных мгновений рассматривает изящную шею без ее пристального внимания. 

Сам Гарет с трудом сдерживает желание застегнуть несколько пуговиц пальто, чтобы Бонд стало еще теплее. Ей этим заниматься неудобно из-за клатча в одной руке и сигареты — в другой. 

— В следующий раз, когда вы снова взорвете пару зданий где-нибудь в африканской глуши, потом угробите несколько машин и заодно вертолет, при этом не выполнив цель миссии — вот тогда мы с вами поговорим, в какие кусты я, по вашему мнению, должен спрятаться, — мягко говорит Гарет и тушит окурок в высокой пепельнице. 

Он даже не злится на Бонд, только ведет плечами под очередным порывом пронизывающего ветра, пробравшегося под джемпер.

Бонд изящно стряхивает пепел и выдыхает дым. Ветер треплет ее волосы, длинная прядь лезет в рот, но Бонд только отмахивается и смотрит на Гарета. Под ее взглядом он как обычно чувствует себя неловко, словно стоит здесь совершенно голый.

Неприятное ощущение, от которого не получается легко отмахнуться.

— Разве вы сможете так поступить, папочка, сэр? — насмешливо тянет Бонд, а Гарет зачем-то смотрит на ее губы, четко запоминая каждое их движение на проклятом «папочке».

Несмотря на все объективные доказательства, включая дипломы и признание коллег, иногда Гарет считает себя непроходимым идиотом.

Чаще всего это происходит, когда он оказывается рядом с Бонд.

Аномалия, не иначе.

— Ваше упрямство стоило бы направить в полезное русло, — сетует Гарет с тяжелым вздохом. 

Бонд делает шаг вперед, и Гарет сначала думает, что она собирается просто затушить окурок, вытащенный из мундштука так же изящно и элегантно, как и все остальное, что делает Бонд. Например, убивает или разбивает чужие сердца единственным движением острой шпильки и с обольстительной улыбкой на лице.

— Только если вы настаиваете, — хрипло произносит Бонд, делает еще один шаг к Гарету и с тихим вздохом поскальзывается и неловко цепляется за его плечо. 

Она тянется к нему, и Гарету ужасно сложно выбрать, как отреагировать. Оттолкнуть? Сделать вид, что он не понимает ее намерений? 

Только Бонд не дожидается никаких комментариев, а просто прижимается к его губам и проводит по ним языком. Гарет непроизвольно сжимает пальцы на ее плече, замирая.

Не потому что он не умеет целоваться. Не потому что он нерешительный.

А потому что он хочет не просто целовать Бонд, и его неподвижность как гарант его благоразумия. Не шевелись — и, возможно, обойдешься без последствий.

Бонд выдыхает в его губы, а Гарет зажмуривается и легко скользит по ее нижней губе, чувствуя вкус мартини и горького, крепкого табака. Его ладонь с плеча перемещается на ее затылок, пальцы путаются в волосах, и наверняка он испортит ее прическу, но Гарет дает себе ровно три секунды.

Три секунды прикосновения к Бонд.

Главное не сбиться со счета и действительно остановиться.

Гарет отстраняется первым. Стоит ли говорить, что три секунды затянулись? Но Бонд смотрит на него задумчиво и безотчетно облизывается. Ее пальцы стискивают ткань его джемпера так сильно, что оставляют безобразные складки.

Он поглаживает ее озябшую ладонь своей. Его сердце бухает так сильно, что пульсация отдается в кончиках пальцев, и прикосновения к холодной коже Бонд обжигают. Гарету кажется, это так по-бондовски — не делая ничего, все равно сбивать его с толка.

Бонд делает шаг назад. Она стоит на ногах совершенно твердо, и Гарету приходится все же отпустить ее. Он надеется, что не выглядит слишком уж разочарованным.

Она улыбается, но как-то иначе, не так самоуверенно, как обычно. 

Гарет провожает ее взглядом и остается на улице еще столько, сколько требуется, чтобы ветер остудил его разгоряченное сознание.

Бонд не назвала его папочкой, но это не выглядит серьезной победой.

***

Гарету хочется остаться наедине с собой хотя бы на пятнадцать минут, но после возвращения в паб рядом с ним постоянно кто-то есть. Уставший Таннер, опьяневшая Ив, смущенный Кью. Гарет только замечает Бонд, переходящую от столика к столику, а потом танцующую с Ив на крошечной площадке у барной стойки.

Она хохочет и встряхивает волосами, ее движения плавные, даже когда она взмахивает руками и кружится. Как только не падает после всего выпитого алкоголя?

Гарет крутит на бирдекеле стакан с двойной порцией виски и смотрит поверх Бонд на очередной матч — теперь уже баскетбольный. Даже запоминает на всякий случай счет и кто играет, чтобы поддержать разговор, если кто спросит, но никто больше не подходит, словно почувствовав, как ему нужно побыть одному.

Потом он вызывает всем по очереди такси и следит, чтобы никто не забыл свои вещи. Обычно этим занимается Ив, но сегодня Гарет берет ее обязанности на себя.

Когда он стоит на улице и провожает взглядом такси, в котором едет перепивший Кью с Ричардом — его коллегой, Гарет жмурится и слышит в голове насмешливое «папочка», произнесенное голосом Бонд.

Он, кстати, пропустил момент, когда она исчезла из паба, но в ком он не сомневается, так это в Бонд. Вот уж кто доберется до дома, еще и подцепив кого-то по пути из другого паба. 

Гарет решает проветриться и идет в свой район пешком. Его сознание отвратительно ясное и трезвое, то и дело всплывают картинки их с Бонд поцелуя, как в замедленном кино. Еще и какими-то крупными кадрами: ее пронзительные и яркие глаза, распахнутые в удивлении; приоткрытые губы с поблекшей матовой помадой; прядь волос, трепещущая на ветру. И потом все с гулом соединяется в одно, когда она целует его. 

Споткнувшись о неровный стык брусчатки, Гарет чертыхается себе под нос и запрещает себе думать о Бонд. 

Когда он лезет в карман пальто, сигарет и зажигалки он не находит.

***

Привычный ритуал дома нарушается, потому что сигнализация оказывается уже снятой. А Гарет точно помнит, как включал ее, уходя.

Ответ находится даже легче обычного. Сегодня Бонд _разувается_ , когда вламывается к нему в дом через парадную дверь. Наглость, не знающая границ.

Гарет разглядывает ее ботильоны на шпильке, а потом со вздохом наклоняется, убирая их с порога.

— Спасибо, что предупредили заранее, Бонд, — устало произносит он в сторону гостиной, пока вешает свое пальто и снимает ботинки.

— Это называется вежливость, папочка.

У Бонд хриплый голос, будто она только что проснулась, но даже так это обращение все еще звучит ужасно нахально и с издевкой. Гарет заходит в гостиную и включает торшер рядом с диваном, на котором сидит Бонд, прижав колени к груди. 

— Забыли раздеться? — мягко говорит Гарет, указывая на пальто, в которое до сих пор закутана Бонд. Он смотрит ей в глаза, не опуская взгляд ниже, на бедра, не прикрытые полами.

— Возможно. — Она улыбается ему и опускает ноги на пол.

Гарет следит за этим плавным движением, подушечки пальцев зудят — так хочется провести ими по ногам Бонд от ступней до колена и выше. Осторожно скатать чулки — а Гарет уверен, что Бонд именно в них, — и скользнуть ладонью по нежной коже.

— Стоит пытаться выставить вас за дверь, Бонд? — Гарет не знает, зачем вообще задает такие смешные вопросы. Наверное, это просто воспитание и бесполезная попытка отсрочить неизбежное. 

Бонд встает с дивана и оказывается слишком близко к нему, и когда он успел подойти к дивану вплотную? 

— Ну вы же неглупый человек, — произносит Бонд, кладет ладони на пояс пальто, медленно развязывая узел, и договаривает, глядя в его глаза: — Папочка. 

Гарет замечает, как дрожат ее ресницы, как сжимаются ее губы, прежде чем она произносит полюбившееся издевательство. А Бонд в это время скидывает пальто, и Гарет замечает, что да, ее кожа будто сияет в теплом свете торшера. Ее плечи, руки, грудь. Все остальное, не скрытое ничем. 

— Я вас еще ваш руководитель. Вы все еще моя подчиненная. — Гарет делает шаг назад и сжимает кулаки, лишь бы не коснуться Бонд. Только так можно попробовать сдержаться. Хотя он прекрасно понимает, насколько это бесполезно. 

— И нам все еще не надо никому об этом рассказывать. Даже отделу кадров, — она опережает его замечание, стоит только ему раскрыть рот. — Я разрешаю вам притвориться, что вы ужасно пьяны, — криво усмехается Бонд и кладет ладони ему на плечи, подталкивая к креслу. 

Гарет падает в него и смотрит на Бонд снизу вверх, прежде чем произнести:

— Весьма великодушно с вашей стороны. Но совсем не обязательно. 

Он сглатывает и быстро оглядывает почти обнаженное тело Бонд. Гарет ошибся только в одном: на Бонд остались одни чулки. 

Будь Гарет верующим, он бы прочел молитву прямо сейчас. 

Но он атеист, поэтому просто протягивает руку Бонд и ждет, пока она не шагнет ближе, крепко сжав его пальцы. 

Она садится на него верхом, сжимая коленями его бедра. Гарет не знает, куда деть руки: ему хочется потрогать всю Бонд разом, но приходится _выбирать_. Он проводит пальцами по ее бедрам выше резинки чулок, скользит вверх по талии, по окружности груди до подмышек. Бонд в его руках вздрагивает и подается ближе, потирается напряженными сосками о ткань джемпера и цепляется ладонями за плечи.

Гарет не может толком ее разглядеть, все какими-то отдельными фрагментами: лицо Бонд, ее закушенные губы, выступающие ключицы, бледные пятна шрамов, видимые даже в таком мягком и тусклом свете. Он проводит пальцами по ее спине, нажимает подушечками на позвонки, прижимает ее крепче и наклоняется, касаясь кожи языком. 

Бонд вздыхает и путается пальцами в его волосах. Гарет не знает, хочет она оттолкнуть или наоборот — притянуть еще ближе, но отстраняться не собирается, а жадно вылизывает ее шею, обжигая горячим дыханием. Одной рукой он поглаживает ее спину ровно между лопаток, а другую кладет на грудь, сжимая сосок между большим и указательным пальцами.

Гарету не хватает дыхания и кажется, что сердце не справится, вырвется из груди и все кончится довольно нелепо, но он прикусывает кожу Бонд, чувствуя, как под губами бьется жилка. Нервно, заполошно. Как вибрацией отдаются тихие стоны Бонд, когда он оттягивает сосок.

Она отталкивает его, чтобы поцеловать, ее губы с привкусом мартини. Бонд целуется агрессивно. Гарету нравится думать, что с ним она _настоящая_ , не соблазняющая и играющая роль на миссии, а просто _Бонд_. Живая, обжигающая, словно лава в его руках.

— Сильнее, папочка, — выдыхает она в поцелуй, и Гарет прикусывает ее нижнюю губу. Бонд ерзает, потирается бедрами о его пах так, что его член каменеет, стиснутый бельем и брюками.

Гарет не уверен: он возбуждается из-за Бонд или из-за ее слов, но сложно спорить с самим фактом — у него стоит. Он выворачивает руку, чтобы коснуться Бонд внизу, скользнуть по влажным припухшим складкам, но запястье быстро сводит и он стонет раздраженно.

— Держитесь, — шепчет он в губы и придерживает ее за ягодицы, когда рывком встает с кресла. 

Бонд вздыхает, крепко стиснув его талию и вцепившись в шею, но улыбается и тянет насмешливо:

— Ваша поясница точно выдержит подобные нагрузки? — И даже прикусывает его ухо, пока он борется с желанием бросить ее на пол и уйти.

— Бонд?

— Да, папочка? — с придыханием выстанывает она, а Гарет крепче стискивает пальцы на ее ягодицах.

— Заткнитесь, — приказывает он, пока идет из гостиной в спальню. Бонд послушно молчит, но Гарет не думает, что это из-за его слов. Просто она, скорее всего, решила отвлечь его своей мнимой покорностью.

Бонд прижимается лбом к его лбу, ее волосы мягкой волной скрывают их лица, но Гарет даже вслепую может ходить по своей квартире, и только благодаря этому вписывается в дверной проем и бросает Бонд на заправленную постель. Он ждет насмешливого комментария про его педантичность, но она только выдыхает и приподнимается на локтях, разглядывая его.

Он медленно стягивает с себя джемпер, вместе с ним майку. Под пристальным взглядом Бонд хочется то ли сгорбиться, то ли наоборот — задрать подбородок повыше, и Гарет фыркает сам над собой, но Бонд молчит.

Гарет аккуратно вешает вещи на спинку стула, стоящего рядом. Чем медленнее он раздевается, тем напряженнее становится атмосфера в спальне, но Бонд _молчит_.

— Вы живы? — нейтрально произносит он, воспользовавшись моментом и отвернувшись от нее, чтобы сложить брюки. 

Ощущая ее взгляд на своей заднице, Гарет улыбается уголком губ.

— Вы же сами сказали мне заткнуться. Но если папочку так сильно волнует мое состояние — вильните своей задницей пару раз, и возможно у меня случится сердечный приступ. — Бонд отвечает хриплым смешком. Шутка не звучит обидно, и Гарет переступает с ноги на ногу и наклоняется над стулом, чтобы стянуть белье, а следом и носки.

Бонд то ли кашляет, то ли хрипит, то ли задыхается, и Гарет тихо смеется. 

Он подходит к кровати и забирается на матрас, задумчиво разглядывая Бонд. Чулки, конечно, придают всему пикантности, но гораздо больше Гарету хочется их снять. Он садится у Бонд между ног и упирает ее левую ступню в свое плечо. Наклонившись, он целует щиколотку и ведет пальцами по икре, ласкает нежную кожу под коленкой и скользит выше, до резинки чулка.

— Сколько у папочки еще фетишей? — Бонд чувственно улыбается, а взгляд у нее порочный. — Будете мне ноги целовать?

Гарет медленно скатывает чулок, наслаждаясь прикосновением к гладкой коже. Кончики пальцев покалывает от удовольствия, растекающегося под кожей: он даже не думал, что ему настолько понравится, как выглядят его ладони на бедрах Бонд.

Эстетический оргазм и болезненное напряжение в паху.

Именно так Гарет охарактеризует происходящее, если кто-то попросит дать описание.

— А вы хотите? — спрашивает Гарет, а сам откладывает скатанный чулок в сторону и другой рукой поглаживает подъем ее стопы.

— Предпочитаю более активные развлечения в постели. — Бонд медленно облизывает губы, но Гарет замечает, как она напрягается, стоит ему провести пальцами по ступне.

Он только улыбается и проделывает то же самое с другой ногой. Бонд опять подрагивает, но теперь Гарет сомневается, что дело в возбуждении. Интересный факт, не отраженный в личном деле: Бонд боится щекотки.

Гарет опускает ее ногу на постель и касается внутренней поверхности бедер. Бонд разводит их шире, а потом закидывает их на талию Гарету, стоит ему опереться на руку и нависнуть над ней. 

— Что, прямо вот так, сразу, без прелюдии? — задумчиво говорит Гарет, смотрит в ее глаза и проводит пальцем по ее щеке.

Волосы Бонд волной лежат на постели, и это красиво. Вся Бонд ужасно _красивая_ , и Гарету не хочется торопиться. Не хочется, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро. Ведь вряд ли она согласится повторить. Не в ее стиле.

— Сразу — это если бы вы трахнули меня в гостиной. А теперь, папочка, это уже не похоже на «сразу». Просто прелюдия у вас странная. Но я ни в коем случае не осуждаю, — шепчет она в его губы и прикусывает нижнюю игриво.

Гарет жмурится и опускает ладонь ниже, к ее лону, лаская пальцем клитор и размазывая по складкам смазку. Его член пульсирует от возбуждения, а сам он растерянно понимает, что ни черта не готов. 

— Бонд.

— Да, папочка? — она откликается мгновенно и выгибается, потираясь сосками о его грудь. 

Если Бонд всегда так себя ведет на миссиях, то Гарета больше не удивляет процент успешно завершенных заданий. Особенно там, где можно пренебречь причиненным ущербом.

— Куда вы спрятали презерватив? — Его палец выводит восьмерки вокруг клитора, и Бонд стонет разочарованно на каждом дразнящем прикосновении. — Вы бы не пришли без него. _Не ко мне,_ — выдыхает он в ее рот, и сам не верит, что может быть прав.

Бонд смотрит на него с явным желанием придушить, но только крепче сжимает зубы на его нижней губе, прежде чем все же сказать:

— Задний карман брюк.

Гарет встает, а Бонд провожает его взглядом, но сложно понять, почему именно она раздражена. Ему кажется: Бонд рассчитывала отвлечь его, смутить, чтобы он забыл о собственных принципах.

Презерватив оказывается не один, а целая лента. Как Гарет не заметил действий Бонд — это уже совсем другой вопрос. Он подумает о нем позже.

Вскрыв упаковку с одним, Гарет быстро раскатывает презерватив по члену, на мгновение прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, что проходится волной даже от такой легкой стимуляции. Остальные квадратики он бросает на постель рядом с Бонд и забирается следом.

— Не думаете, что польстили мне? — Гарет кивает на их количество, а Бонд… 

Бонд смотрит на него слишком серьезно, а потом улыбается мягко и говорит:

— Ни в коем случае, папочка. 

Гарет даже не успевает никак отреагировать, а Бонд капризно кривится и тянет:

— Хочу покататься.

Эта перемена настолько ошарашивает Гарета, что он молча ложится на спину и глядит на Бонд, высоко выгнув брови. Она довольно усмехается и плавным движением садится на его бедра, а потом так же плавно насаживается на его член, выбивая из Гарета весь воздух.

Он жадно ведет пальцами по ее бедрам, бокам и груди. Бонд приподнимается и опускается медленно, сжигая его заживо, сжимаясь вокруг члена так, что становится слишком хорошо. Ее жар чувствуется и сквозь тонкий слой латекса, а влажные звуки движений вместе с их поверхностным дыханием действуют круче любого афродизиака. Бонд упирается в его плечи и опускается ниже, ее глаза горят огнем, она прогибается и прижимается грудью к его торсу, тихо постанывая в шею.

Гарет придерживает ее ягодицы и с силой насаживает на себя, ощущая, как под веками вспыхивают искры, стоит ему зажмуриться. Он хочет чувствовать Бонд всегда. Еще сильнее он хочет вплавиться в нее и остаться в этом странном коконе навечно.

— Мне нужно больше, папочка, — стонет Бонд, а Гарет послушно откликается и толкается сильнее, проникая членом еще глубже. 

Бонд выпрямляется и двигается на нем в заданном жестком ритме. Ее пальцы рвано ласкают клитор, она нетерпеливо закусывает губу и не отводит от Гарета взгляд, словно ему и без этого было легко. 

Раньше у Гарета почти без проблем получалось игнорировать насмешливое «папочка» сказанное с разными интонациями. Но становится гораздо сложнее, когда Бонд впивается короткими ногтями в его плечо и содрогается, всхлипывая:

— Да, папочка.

Гарет удерживает ее на месте, кончая за несколько глубоких рывков, и только после этого разжимает пальцы, глупо разглядывая белые пятна на ее бедрах, почти сразу налившиеся краснотой.

Бонд устало падает рядом, Гарет завороженно смотрит, как движется ее грудь, пока она пытается отдышаться. Его интерес, конечно, не остается незамеченным, но Бонд молчит.

Сомнительная выгода от случившегося, но Гарет давно привык довольствоваться малым.

Пока он встает и идет в гостиную, по пути выкидывая презерватив в мусорку, он вяло продумывает план изящного отступления. Гарет как раз наливает себе порцию виски и ей — мартини, когда слышит ее шаги за спиной.

Бонд все еще растрепана и обнажена, но уже гораздо ближе к той идеальной красотке, разбивающей сердца случайных любовников щелчком пальцев. Гарет улыбается ей, отказываясь жалеть себя, и протягивает бокал. Бонд берет его, мягко касаясь его пальцев, и отвечает лукавой усмешкой.

— Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь достать старое прабабкино кольцо? 

Гарет искренне смеется и садится в кресло.

— Кольца в этом доме вручают только хорошим девочкам, Бонд.

Бонд делает глоток и подходит к нему ближе. Гарет следит за каждым ее движением и улыбается многозначительно, когда она упирается ладонью в подлокотник и наклоняется так близко, что он чувствует терпкую сладость мартини.

— Звучит не слишком сложно, папочка.

Она лижет его губы, а Гарет понимает: кажется, он только что поставил перед Бонд очередную задачу. 

А Бонд всегда ответственно подходит к выполнению своих задач. Особенно если сопутствующим ущербом можно пренебречь.


End file.
